


Banana Pancakes

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “I didn’t know you could do that.”


  Holtz winked up at her. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Pats.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Filled from an anonymous request to use the line "I didn't know you could do that"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from the Jack Johnson song.

Holtz turned the radio up as Pat Benatar filled the room with her lament about a heartbreaker. She shook her head in time with the music as she hovered over the stovetop. She shimmied as she turned back to the skillet. She tossed the pancake up before she turned and caught it behind her back.

As Holtz plated two more pancakes, she heard a whistle and a clap and turned to see Patty approach with a bright smile. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Holtz winked up at her. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Pats.”

Patty gave her a nod and gestured toward the stove. “You sure it’s edible?”

Holtz shook a finger at her. “Doubting my culinary skill?” She crossed a hand over her heart and added, “You wound me.”

Patty ran her eyes over Holtz’s body in a way that made her feel tingly.

Patty winked as she looked up and met Holtz’s eyes again. “You look alright to me. So what you got for me?”

“Pancakes, eggs, bacon and,” she gestured toward the kitchen table, “muffins while you wait.”

Patty approached the table and grabbed a muffin. She took a bite and let out a soft moan in delight. She took a seat and nodded toward Holtz. “I’m impressed, baby.”

Holtz pointed a spatula toward her. “You should be, I finished three new prototypes this morning.”

Patty smiled and shook her head. “No, I meant the food.”

Holtz nodded. “That too.” She flipped her remaining pancakes and plated the food as she brought it over to Patty.

Patty leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek as Holtz sat down. “Thank you, baby.”

Holtz felt that tingle again and smiled as she bit into her pile of pancakes.


End file.
